


A Picture Worth a Thousand Words

by misumaru



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Iwashimizu's confused - Miyuki couldn’t really have meant to send him a picture likethat... could he?





	A Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! First fill for this year's round of [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/), for the pictures/video square! :D Big hugs to Ldybastet for the beta!

Iwashimizu looked down at the image on his phone in a mixture of joy and horror. That… Miyuki couldn’t really have meant to send him a picture like _that_? …Could he?

It wasn’t the most controversial picture in the world, honestly. After all, he’d seen Miyuki’s bare torso plenty of times in the changing rooms back when they’d played together. Miyuki had filled out quite a bit more since then though. He wasn’t huge, nowhere near as intimidating as someone like Sekizan, but there was a lot more muscle definition than there used to be. So Iwashimizu wasn’t complaining really… But! It _had_ come out of the blue, popping up on his phone in the middle of a completely innocent conversation, the two of them chatting about their various teams while Iwashimizu tried to study in his room. It must have been an accident, right? Maybe Miyuki had meant to send it to a girl and got confused. Miyuki… Miyuki probably did have a girlfriend, right? Not that they’d ever talked about anything like that. If Iwashimizu were honest with himself, he didn’t really want to know. But now he just had to check.

Iwashimizu pulled himself bolt upright in his seat, pushing the books on his desk aside to give himself a little more room, his fingers trembling as he tried to tap out a response, only for Miyuki to beat him to it.

M: _Hey, are you still there?_

I: _Yes!_

Was that enough? Did he need an excuse for why he’d been quiet for so long? He had spent more than a few minutes just staring at the picture, after all. But he didn’t want to sound like he was upset… or for Miyuki to get the wrong idea.

M: _You were quiet for so long, I was starting to get worried. Thought you’d fallen asleep._

I: _No! I just…_

He could just ignore it. Change the subject and forget all about the picture so that neither of them could accidentally say anything that might hurt the other. But what if it really had been meant for him? Iwashimizu swallowed as he tapped out the important question. 

I: _Did you mean to send that to me?_

The seconds ticked by as he waited for a response – was this how Miyuki had felt while waiting for him earlier? Iwashimizu hoped he hadn’t hurt Miyuki’s feelings with the question – that was the last thing he wanted – he just needed to know for certain. His heart leapt as a message notification flashed up.

M: _You didn’t like it?_

Said heart quickly sank again. This was going so much worse than Iwashimizu had feared. He could just picture Miyuki glaring at his phone, waiting to see what stupid thing he’d come out with next. His fingers were shaking so badly he had to retype his response several times, every attempt coming out as an incomprehensible jumble of characters.

I: _No! I liked it! Was it really for me? Not a girlfriend?_

M: _Girlfriend? Where did you get that idea?_

M: _Ahhh… I thought you’d figured it out by now! You’re the only one I’d send something like that to._

Iwashimizu paused with his fingers over the screen. So that meant Miyuki really did… like him? “Like” like? As the realisation sank in, Iwashimizu felt more flattered than anything. Why would someone as cool as Miyuki want someone like him? Iwashimizu’s thoughts and potential spiral of self-doubt were quickly cut off by another message from Miyuki.

M: _Want another one? ;)_

Iwashimizu nearly dropped his phone, he went to reply so quickly. 

I: _YES!_

The wait for Miyuki’s response was possibly even more agonising this time, Iwashimizu scrolling back up to the image that had started this whole thing in the first place and letting himself enjoy it without worry. Rugby had been very good for Miyuki, after all, and Iwashimizu vaguely wondered how on earth he was going to be able to tackle him again without picturing what was underneath that uniform. The next match against him was going to be very difficult… and the next picture to arrive made it even worse. Miyuki’s abs still took up most of the screen, but this time the shot was aimed even lower, highlighting a very obvious bulge and Miyuki’s hand starting to slide a pair of boxer shorts off his hips. Iwashimizu barely had time to absorb it all when the phone rang and Miyuki’s cheerful voice filled his ears.

“Hey! You like it? Didn’t want to send you a dick pic just yet, thought you might explode.”

Iwashimizu thought he might actually have been okay with that. He started to nod then realised Miyuki couldn’t actually see him. “Oh. Okay.”

“Don’t sound so disappointed! You sure you’re all right though? You sound a little out of breath…”

Like Miyuki didn’t know why! Iwashimizu took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. He knew he was more than a little flushed and excited since the arrival of the second picture, since the first one, really, but it wasn’t like he’d had time to do anything about it. If he could just hold on until the end of the call… “I’ll be fine in a minute.”

“Why not take care of it now?”

“But you just called me!”

Miyuki chuckled on the other end of the line, the sound sending a shiver down Iwashimizu’s spine. “Who said I was hanging up?”

It had been barely half an hour since Miyuki sent the original picture and now they were already moving on to phone sex? Not that Iwashimizu was complaining, really… He automatically reached down to unzip and pull his cock out and stopped. The desk wasn’t the most comfortable place for this, after all. Putting the phone on speaker so Miyuki could still hear him, Iwashimizu rushed to the bed, practically throwing the phone on to the pillow next to him as he got settled.

He unzipped and freed his cock as quickly as he could. As excited as he’d been by the pictures, he was still surprised to see how red and wet with precome the tip of his cock already was. Iwashimizu rubbed his thumb over the head and whimpered at the sensation. 

“You ok?” Miyuki’s voice had taken on a slightly echoey quality, suggesting he’d done the same thing and put his phone on speaker as well.

“Feels good…” 

“All from a couple of pictures? I’m flattered.” Miyuki tried to laugh again, but his breath hitched halfway. Was he touching himself as well? Iwashimizu’s felt the blush on his cheeks grow even more intense at the thought, even if he wasn’t sure how he had enough blood to spare.

It was all too easy to keep the image of Miyuki’s body in mind as his hand wrapped around his cock and he started to stroke. Iwashimizu pictured it in front of him, trying to couple it with Miyuki’s smiling face as he imagined running his hands over the taut muscle. Then there was that bulge… It looked big, with a teasing trail of hair leading down to what was barely hidden by the thin material. He moaned a little at the thought of Miyuki was doing on the other end of the line, wishing he could be there. Would Miyuki let him touch it? Or… or maybe even suck it? Iwashimizu licked his lips a little at the thought. 

Spurred on by the thoughts of that tantalising picture and what lay underneath, Iwashimuzu’s hand sped up, his breaths getting harsher as he got close. He could hear Miyuki as well, the sounds coming from the phone showing that Miyuki was far more vocal. Iwashimizu couldn’t help the extra burst of pleasure that came from hearing his own name spilling from Miyuki’s lips amongst the moans, as distant and tinny as the sound was. It was enough to tip him over the edge, coming over his hand in a sudden series of spurts.

They were both silent for a while, letting what had just happened sink in. When Miyuki spoke again, his voice had a tired edge. “Y’know, you never sent me a picture back.”

Iwashimizu jumped - Miyuki was right! How could he have been so rude? “I’m sorry! I’ll send you one right now, I…”

Miyuki started to laugh again. “Don’t worry so much! You don’t have practice tomorrow, right? Can I come by?”

“Yeah. My parents are out too.”

“You can pay me back then. See ya!”

The phone clicked off and Iwashimizu lay there feeling drained. That… had been a more memorable evening than he’d expected. He lifted his head with some effort and glanced around the room, noting the piles of clothes and notes laying around. He’d have to clean that up before Miyuki came over tomorrow. Sleep first though…


End file.
